


Species Play

by Life_0r_Death



Series: Fuckruary 2021 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Play, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cloaca, Dubious Consent, Fuckruary 2021, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, baculum, tutorshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: Animals can be overcome by their sexual desires. Jaden Yuki, a raccoon hybrid, is no different, especially when he sees a pretty gray Tufted Titmouse Bird dancing for a mate. Predator goes after prey, but food isn't the resulting answer.Created for Fuckruary 2021
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Fuckruary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140878
Kudos: 10





	Species Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 6: “…sometimes I forget that we are literally different species.”

Jaden couldn’t explain how he got into this situation.  If someone asked him if he would be cock deep in a bird species, he’d have laughed in their face. Yet, here he was, his body pounding as his hands held down the pretty gray tufted titmouse by the throat and hip, his pelvis rocking forward as semen and slick made fucking so easy. 

“Mm! Ah! P-Please!” The titmouse was moaning, eyes rolled back while Jaden’s blackened fingers gripped his neck. His fur bristled at the noise, hips pressing forward to knock their thighs together. An audible slap made both of them drool, Jaden’s insanely aroused brain shortcirceting from the bird’s squishy pussy. 

“Fuck! You’re so fucking hot!” Jaden’s mouth rambled. Nearly 40 minutes ago, he’d been fucking this little bird, having grabbed at him after seeing him prance around with seeds in his mouth. Apparently the bird had been performing a mating ritual, intent on collecting another female titmouse. Which was another strange thing about this: the creature was male. Sure, he had a pussy with cute puffy vaginal lips that were just getting thicker with each slap of his hips, but that voice was distinctly male, as well as the abs, muscles, and pectorals of the bird’s torso. His hair wasn’t even that long, nothing at all about him curvy and voluptuous like any woman Jaden had taken before. Not that Jaden was one to take other species that often, he tended to stay within the raccoon line. But for some reason, Jaden’s rut had brought him out and decided that a perfectly good meal was suddenly very fuckable. 

Yup, that was another thing about this situation. The tufted titmouse was his food. He’d eaten plenty of them before, their meat thick and juicy and hella divine. So this one, this one was surprising nonetheless. And his hole was exquisite to fuck, Jaden’s cock pulsing with how deep he could be inside the muscular bird. It made his tail stand straight up and his ears flatten on his head, growling as he roughly continued to thrust forward.

“Ngh! Ow! It hurts! Please!” The bird flapped his wings, attempting to pull from Jaden’s hold. He growled, pupils shrinking as he palm gripped the other’s throat harder. He fucked at a different angle, feeling his cock rub against the inner walls of the bird’s strange pussy. Obscene squishing noises followed the movement. He tried to find a good turn, just enough to get the bone within his cock to hook on the bird’s pelvis. Something to keep him from running, stuck to Jaden to fuck for hours more. 

He wasn’t about to give up such a good vagina.

“Just hold still.” Jaden growled.

The bird whimpered, “Please! A-Ah! N-Not there! T-Too deep!” The bird arched his body, stomach curving toward Jaden’s and wings stiffening as he obviously enjoyed Jaden’s quick sharp thrusts. Biting his lip, Jaden grasped the titmouse’s hip harder, leaving bruises all along the skin. His fingers did no better against his throat, a purple mark forming as feathers were pushed out of order, some between Jaden’s fingers and trying to flatten against his skin once more. But Jaden liked seeing this bird so disorderly, his hands gripping at Jaden’s wrist while he subconsciously pushed his ass down on Jaden, letting his cock slide inside that wet cavity. 

They both gasped as Jaden finally found the perfect angle. The bone within his dick hooked against the titmouse’s pelvis, locking them roughly as he jutted forward in quick rapid successions. Large gray wings tried to flap again, but only weakly as Jaden growled, moaning with each sharp jut of his hips. The bird was speechless, mouth fallen open and fingers tightly on Jaden’s wrist, musing his fur. Again, the titmouse arched, his pussy pounded in three quick thrusts. His balls slapped against the bird’s rear, audibly making them both shiver. 

In the next moment, Jaden thrust in deep and held still. Every part of him tensed, hands tightly holding the bird as release was upon him. He twitched as globs of thick semen shot out of his dick, filling the bird’s warm chasm in hot spurts. 

“A-Ah! Mm!!” The bird moaned loudly, his body twisting and trying to both stuff himself and get away. Jaden drooled, pools of his spit falling to the bird’s chest as he watched him struggle. If he were honest with himself, Jaden was turned on by how weak the bird was. Sure, he squirmed and tried to get away, feathers totally out of order and even some having come out in their tumble, but he was otherwise powerless. Jaden’s typical mating ritual had fights, him beating a female raccoon down just to hook them, and then tumbling everywhere to even thrust inside. The bird, however, was unable to really move, stuck on his back while Jaden held him down to his mercy.

Panting hard, Jaden stared at the creature as he calmed himself, waiting for his next production of semen to be upon them. He could fuck for hours, and he would. Hell, he hoped he’d produce enough this season to keep fucking the titmouse for the next three days.

It was too bad they were just out on the grass in the open rather than in a safe den.

“Ha… ha…. So… what’s your name?” Jaden exhaled. He leaned over the bird, studying his face that was covered in tears and a red blush. As much as he was in pain, especially now that they were hooked together, there was also a blissed out look in his eyes. The bird was enjoying this, loving to be fucked to roughly. Jaden wondered if maybe his species even had sex like this.

“...B...Bastion.” The bird responded.

“Nice… to meet ya. I’m Jaden. Well, I think it’s nice, anway. Otherwise, I’d probably be eating ya any other time.” Jaden grinned. His joke did not hit the bird the same way though. His wings shifted, seeming to try to cover him. Bastion even shivered, his pussy shifting on his cock too early. Jaden had to close his eyes, biting his lip at the overstimulation.

“Shit… how do you even have sex, Bastion? Cause I need another minute.” Jaden panted. The bird changed his grip on Jaden’s wrist, shifting himself again. Almost as if on purpose, his vagina squishing against Jaden’s cock.

“N-Not… like this… A-Are you going to eat me?” Bastion’s voice was level, with only a slight waiver in it. He was certainly afraid, but he was doing his best to be brave. Jaden admired that, as much as he admired his beauty. Actually, taking a second look, Jaden really studied the tufted titmouse. He was bulky and well built, light colored skin on his belly while darker feathers and skin patches formed on his back and underarms. He had dark grey hair that, like his type name, tufted outward in a cute style. Red covered his cheeks. Even Bastion was studying Jaden, looking over his own muscular form, though he didn’t hold the same definition as the bird. He was sure he was looking over his fur with its mirrade of brown and orange colors. Those eyes looked down, too, checking out his package. Jaden couldn’t help but twitch at that, causing the bird to flinch at the internal movement.

“Not exactly.” Jaden said. His eyes were back on the bird’s pectorals. Fuck, his tits were large and full, plump and ready to be marked. His nipples, too, were pointed and begging to be nipped at. Jaden’s mouth watered at the thought. He could bite them.

Actually, fuck it. He did just that.

“Ah!” Bastion cried out, pussy tightening on Jaden’s growing arousal. His hands had shifted to Jaden’s hair, tugging at the strands as Jaden’s teeth sank into the flesh of his pectoral. He hadn’t meant to bite so hard, but something about it required it. And now, blood was pouring into his mouth and making his stomach growl. Wings arched too as it was obvious how much the titmouse was enjoying this. Jaden was having a hard time discerning if he wanted to be eaten.

Bastion… was fucking fun.

Tongue swiping  over a nub, Jaden sucked on it for a good minute. His hips rocked forward to squelch in that heat. Bastion was crying, literally and loudly, a dark red blush upon his face. Release his nipple, Jaden raised himself to hover over the bird again, his blackened hands pulling him down to rub their groins together.

“I’mma fuck you til you can’t fly.”

“W-What?”

The rest of their sounds were moans mixed with squishy slapping as Jaden sharply rocked his hips forward. His pupils were small as he licked his lips, tasting the blood from earlier again. Blood was pearled upon Bastion’s tit and it looked so good dripping down along with the bird’s sweat and tears. He was delicious both figuratively and literally. Instincts combated within Jaden, trying to help him decide if he should just keep fucking Bastion and fill him with so much come that he really couldn’t fly, or if he should just eat him. 

Shifting himself, Jaden released Bastion’s neck and moved his palm to his thigh instead. He made them wider, looking down and watching his penis slide in and out and Bastion’s pussy with hard and wet slaps. Some of his semen, along with the bird’s own fluids, would fly out with each hit. The liquid peppered their stomachs, brewing Jaden’s hormonal mind to overtake his hunger. Bastion, in turn, was no longer fighting to get away. Rather, his hands were in Jaden’s fur, grasping the hand on his hip and musing his fur while he drooled and moaned, arching with wings flapping every so often to mimic the thrusting motions.

“Shit, Bas, your pussy is s--”

“I-It’s a… ah! C-Cloaca!” Bastion was arching, his pussy tightening on Jaden’s dick so hard that he saw stars. 

“Fuck! W..Whatever I’m fucking, it feels fucking good! You feel so fucking good, squeezing me like that. Shit, do it again.” Jaden panted. Bastion complied, his cloaca tightening on his dick. He thrust forward hard and fast, leaning over Bastion and forcing his legs to be as spread as he possibly could get them. He glanced at their connection again. He was ready to foam at the mouth at how red and puffy Bastion’s fuck hole was, whatever the hell it was or he called it. Whatever it was, Jaden likened it to a pussy and it was easy to stuff and so tight. With each slap of his hips, he could see it getting puffier from the abuse. And Bastion was liking it, his cloaca getting wetter with each deep thrust.

The instincts Jaden was fighting finally won a battle. All thoughts of hunger were gone, instead only wanting to breed and fuck the cute birdie beneath him, filling him with his seed and praying for a miracle birth.

With quick rapid motions, Jaden thrust inside Bastion two more times. The bird’s body  bounced with each one before Jaden was burying himself again, palms digging into Bastion’s meaty thighs to hold him so close while semen shot deep inside .  Bastion was shivering, grasping at him while his semen was deposited. Hell, Jaden was pretty sure he could see just a small bulge in the bird’s belly. Not a lot, but he was going to make it a goal by his fifth semen pack to have it extended. But for now, Jaden exhaled hard and leaned entirely against Bastion’s chest while he waited for his arousal to want round three.

“S-Shit… You… are amazing… What… the hell is a cloaca?” Jaden huffed, tilting his head to look up at the bird. Bastion had his eyes closed, chest heaving as he panted as well, obviously tired but enjoying this forced sex.

“It’s… my sex organ. It’s where… I deposit semen… to fertilize for eggs.” 

“Wait, you don’t penetrate a girl?” Jaden sat up, looking down at Bastion and finding his face burning.

“No… we nestle and share fluids. My cloaca isn’t meant to be… p-penetrated.”

Jaden grinned, “But it feels fucking good, doesn’t it? Admit it, you like my dick in your whatever-the-fuck.”

Wiggling his brows, Jaden watched as Bastion’s eyes glanced to his smile. The bird swallowed, fingers leaving Jaden’s hands and instead resting just under the bite mark on his tit, almost holding his breasts to make them pop out. Holy shit, Jaden could tell that the bird wasn’t puffing his chest on purpose, it was just how he was resting his arms. But fuck if that didn’t look sexy as hell.

“Why… are you mating with me? I’m your… food.”

Tilting his head, Jaden shrugged , “We were both seeking mates. My species just goes for it while you do a weird dance. Hell… I forgot you were a different species. I just saw you and wanted you.”

“To eat?” Bastion bit his lip and Jaden watched, licking his own and feeling his penis shiver within Bastion. He was almost ready.

“Initially , sure. But I didn’t really see you. I just was seeking pleasure. And now, I wanna have a good time. No fear of being eaten. Cause, you like this right? Feeling something inside you and making you pretty lips fat?” Jaden grinned as Bastion shivered. He dragged Bastion’s hips down to seat himself upon his dick again, letting his cock be deep in the bird’s hole. Bastion moaed sharply, wings flapping as Jaden started another rigorous pace, his hips twisting to jab against his inner walls in different ways, really emphasizing that he wasfucking inside Bastion, a hole that didn’t really get fucked. With each thrust, he dragged Bastion back. Their bodies moved across the grass as Jaden pulled the other closer to a tree. He’d prefer to be in a den, but at least by pulling back, they were less out in the open.

“Ah! J-Jaden!” Bastion’s voice was heedy and thick with lust. Jaden grinned, sweat dripping from his forehead and landing on the bird’s stomach. He thrust up again, taking a break in dragging the titmouse back to just fuck him. Sliding his cock inside and pulling it out, watching those vaginal lips suck him in before slick and semen would squirt outward. He thrust inside again for a few more moments before he pulled out all the way.  His penial bone unhooked too quick, causing them both to cry out. Jaden’s cock released thick ropes of semen, drenching the bird’s stomach in milky white fluid. But at the same time, as soon as they had unhooked, Bastion had shook as white sticky liquid rushed out of his cloaca, dousing Jaden’s thigh in warmth.

Jaden’s body shook at watching that, seeing Bastions’ whole body shiver as he… came.

“You ARE enjoying this!” Jaden grinned. Below him, Bastion’s cheeks flared red as his thighs attempted to close and hide his pussy. Jaden bodily inserted himself, making sure Bastion wasn’t able to hide his pretty hole still dripping with his release. 

“I-I can’t help it! Y-You’ve been f-fornicating with me for an h-hour! It feels g-good!” Bastion covered his face at his confession, wings coming up to hide himself as best as they could. But Jaden was grinning.  Though he suspected that the bird liked it, to actually hear it was another thing. He couldn’t prevent his dark tipped fingers from poking at Bastion’s pussy, watching as more fluid dripped out and the bird twitched.

“D-Don’t touch it!”

Jaden ignored him, fingers circling the puffy genitals and even rubbing along the hole. Wings fluttered and Bastion’s body twitched violently. Jaden’s own dick was still hard, and would remain so for days. It’s why he had a fucking bone in it, preventing him from going flaccid until he was milked dry.

“Did you know we normally leave our baby mama’s to take care of our litter? And I’d never meet my kids, just go off to find another mate next season.” Jaden licked his lips, eyes solely intent only on Bastion’s cloaca. He poked his finger inside, Bastion’s body arching at the feeling.

“W-we can’t have children. I-I’m not even the same species, and I don’t produce young like mammals.”

“I know. And normally that’d be awesome cause I don’t really care for kids anyway. But… something about you… I just want to protect you and hold you even if you can’t have my babes.” Jaden flicked his eyes up, brown looking into steel. Bastion’s face was red still, but he seemed… almost like he’d never even considered being adored. 

“ I know this is out of order, but  I wanna keep fucking you for hours, Basy. Will you let me? Let me fuck you and hold you? Protect you?” Jaden moved his hands, petting at Bastions’ chest and going to his neck, watching the titmouse concede to him entirely. Like he already knew he wanted all of these things too.

“You… want to protect me? Your food?” Bastion’s voice was low, his head tilting back to allow Jaden’s palm to wrap around his throat. He didn’t apply pressure, just pet his skin, feeling over the bruise he already put there. Bastion seemed to be lost in thought, half wanting what Jaden offered and half accepting some dark nothing.

Like death.

“I want to protect you as my mate. Forever and a day.”

“Why?”

“ Well, b ecause I like your body. And I like how you feel. And you’re pretty and that brain of yours is something else.  Who tells others what their body part is called while being fucked? Heh,  I’d like to get to know  that part of you better. Especially after all of this. Because right now… I’m not done. ”

Jaden smiled at the bird. The pretty bird that should have normally been his food, but for some reason had drawn him in. Was it the lonely dance? Or perhaps his enticing beauty? In either case, he found that Bastion was nothing but cute and gentle, a personality under that initial fear and a bit of sass. Jaden wanted to experience it, hold it, and care for it. Even if it shouldn’t have worked between a predator and his prey.

“Be mine, Bastion. And we’ll figure it out afterwards.” Jaden breathed, his body shuddering and begging him to sheath himself back inside the pretty bird. Bastion, too , seemed to become overcome with lust and passion, his cheeks glowing and his legs spreading. His cloaca glistened, pressing to Jaden’s hard cock. Enticing it, begging for it to be inside too.

“Fuck me, then, and I’m yours.” Thrusting inside, Jaden did just that, holding Bastion so close to his own body and leaving bite marks, red marks, bruises and more all over him as claiming territory.  Because who said a predator couldn’t have his prey in more ways than one?


End file.
